


নৌকা ছাড়ার বেলায়

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Gen, JCM is emotion 💜, JCMians are Legend, co-writer খুব ন্যাকা আর talented, আমাদের সেই বিল্ডিং, ইস্কুল জীবন, উঠল বাই তো ইস্কুল যাই, উরন্ত চুলে ফুটন্ত হওয়া যায়না, ক্যান্টিন is ক্যান্টিন, খোকা, গাড়ি করে পরের ঘরে গাধা পিটাতে যাওয়া, গোল বারান্দা টা আজও স্মৃতির, ছোটো ছেলে, ছোটো ছোটো অনুভূতি, ছোটো থেকে হুনু হয়ে ওঠা, টিপিক্যাল ডানা গজানো, দুষ্টুমির মুহূর্ত, না - মানে - আসলে - ইয়ে, না না দিচ্ছি দিচ্ছি, পরের টিফিনে দৃষ্টি দিয়ো না, বড়ো ছেলে, বলিহারি কান্ডকারখানা, বাঁদরামি মজ্জায় মজ্জায়, বেতের বারি খেয়েছো?, ব্যাগে ভরে জানলা দিয়ে ছুড়ে ফেলে দেব, ভদ্র লোকেরা একসাথে যায়না, যদি tag না দিই?, লাইব্রেরির যত্ন নিন, শিক্ষক দের প্রণাম, সবাই এখানে হুণুমান, সাইন্স ল্যাব এর সাথে পেয়াজি করতে নেই, হাঁড়ির হাট, হাতা গোটানো অপরাধ
Language: বাংলা
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: Co-writer is Serien_wordphile
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, others
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Co-writer is Serien_wordphile

" _এখনও মনে পড়ে তাদের, যাদের বেতের ঘা আমাকে মানুষ করে সোজা করতে চেয়েছিল... মানুষ কতটা হতে পেরেছি সেটা হয়ত স্কুল এর গণ্ডি পেরিয়ে বছর পনেরো পর সেই ' মাষ্টারমশাই ' কে প্রণাম করে, তার চোখে আনন্দের অশ্রু দেখে কিছুটা আঁচ করতে পেরেছিলাম। তবে একটা কথা স্যার কে অবশ্যই বলেছিলাম -_

_স্যার! আর যাই হোক... সোজা টা আর হয়ে উঠতে পারিনি! "_

নামকরণের কৈফিয়ত :

"মা আমি কবে বড় হব ? আমিও বাবার মত অফিসে যাব ? তাহলে আমাকেও আর কেউ বকবে না।" আমরা খুব কম জনই হয়তো আছি যারা তাদের ছোটবেলাতে কথাটা বলেনি। কখনো পড়ার মাত্রাতিরিক্ত চাপে পিষ্ট হয়ে কখনো অত্যধিক নিষেধাজ্ঞায় তিতিবিরক্ত হয়ে বা স্কুলের স্যার ম্যামদের বকায় অনেকবারই বলে উঠেছি আমরা - "আমরা কবে বড় হব ?"

কিন্তু ইতিহাস সাক্ষী, এই আমরাই আবার, বারবার চেয়েছি ফিরে যেতে ওই ফেলে আসা গলিতে। চেয়েছি সেই ডান দিকের থার্ড বেঞ্চটাতে গিয়ে বসতে, জানলার শিকে গাল রেখে ছুটির ঘন্টা অপেক্ষা করতে, ক্যান্টিনের সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে পিএনপিসি করতে, সেই স্যারের কাছেই মার খেতে, শুনতে চেয়েছি সেই "বাঁদর কোথাকার" ডাকটা। কিন্তু আবহমান ধারাতেই দুর্ভাগ্যবশত "স্কুলজীবন" শব্দটার গুরুত্ব আমরা বুঝতে পারি ঠিক স্কুল ছাড়ার পরমুহূর্তে। সত্যিই দেরি হয়ে যায় অনেক। কিভাবে যে ওই চোদ্দটা বছর গড়ে দিয়ে যায় আমাদের, জানতেও পারি না আমরা। আমরা শুধু বুঝি, "এই কাল স্যার কি কাজ দিয়েছিল রে ?" আমরা জানতেও পারিনা কিভাবে এই "স্কুলজীবন" আমাদের অজানা সমুদ্রে পাড়ি দেওয়ার রসদ দিয়ে যায় এই "নৌকার ছাড়ার কালে।"

দীর্ঘ ১৪ টা বছর। মজা, খেলাধুলা, পড়াশোনা, বকা, পরীক্ষা, মার সমস্ত কিছুর সাথে ওতপ্রোত হয়ে বেড়ে ওঠা। এই স্কুল জীবনে সবথেকে সোনালী , নিখাদ আনন্দ অনুভূতির দিন গুলো জড়িয়ে। শৈশব থেকে কৈশোরে উত্তীর্ণ হয়ে ওঠা। শেখা - শেখানো, পাশাপাশি মন ভাঙ্গা , মন ভাঙ্গানো । আবার পুরোনো বন্ধুত্বের সম্পর্কে মরচে পড়লে সেটাকে নতুনভাবে পরিষ্কার করা। করে কি দেখা গেল? স্কুলজীবনের বন্ধুত্ব কখনো মরচে পড়েনা হে - সে সর্বদা স্ফটিক স্বচ্ছ।

আর যেটা উল্লেখ করার অপেক্ষা রাখে না সেটা হলো ছাত্র - শিক্ষকের সম্পর্ক। বাবা - মা , বড়ো দের কাছ থেকে শোনা, নিজের প্রিয় স্যার দের কাছ থেকে শোনা, তাদের কাছ থেকে যারা কিনা আমাদের স্কুল এরই ছাত্র ছিলেন। বেশ কিছু গল্পের মধ্যে দিয়ে নিজের স্কুল কে নতুন ভাবে চেনা। যেসমস্ত শিক্ষক দের অনুপ্রেরণা পেয়েছি , খুব ভাগ্য করে হয়ত ওরম শিক্ষ্ক এর সংস্পর্শে আসা যায় ! 

স্কুল জীবনের সায়াহ্নে এসে দাড়িয়ে আরেকবার বিগত ১৪ বছর কে ফিরে দেখা। নিজেদের অভিজ্ঞতা কিংবা শোনা স্মৃতিচারণ। টুকরো টুকরো সোনালী মুহূর্ত গুলোকে নিয়ে কিছু লিখে দাড় করানো র প্রচেষ্টা।

ঐতিহাসিক বর্ননা হতে পারে, গ্রাম্য বর্ণনা হতে পারে, রাজনৈতিক প্রেক্ষাপট ও হতে পারে...

তো নিখাদ স্কুল জীবন কেন নয় !

Karman এর বন্ধুত্ব চিরকাল অমর। 

অন্বেষা দির S&C কে তো সর্বদাই ধন্যবাদ। ঐশী দি কিংবা অনামিকা/যুগ্নি দি তোমরা শিখিয়েছ কত সহজে , সামান্য প্লট কেও এত সুন্দর ভাবে লেখা যায়। তিনরতন কে আমার প্রণাম।

আর যে রতন আমার সাথে লিখছেন তাকে আর নতুন করে কিছু বললাম না। 

The co-writer is mad. PhD in Procrastination... Perfectly imperfect Elystan and Nefelbata™

But after all... Tera Hain par hamara Hain ab kya kare?

People of the fandom, Legendary JCMians...

Enjoy!


	2. বুক পকেটে পেন গুজো না

" বুক পকেটে পেন গুইজছো! ইদিকে আইস!"

আসতে আর হইল না।

উদ্ধত হাত টা ঝড়ের গতিতে নিজেই এগিয়ে এসে ওই সাদা জামার পিঠে তড়াক তড়াক করে পড়তে লাগল। ঘাড়ের কাছে থেকে পিঠের উপর, সেখান থেকে চুলের মুটি, কখনো বা কানপুর টু কাধের কাছ। নিঃশব্দ হল ঘরটাতে গম গম করে আওয়াজ হচ্ছে। ক্লাস এর প্রত্যেক টা প্রাণী একেবারে ন যযৌ ন তস্থৌ অবস্থা। পুরো পিঠ তাতে একেবারে তেওড়া , ঝাপতাল , কাহারবা একসাথে মিশ্রন তৈরি করছে। ঘরে আওয়াজ টা হচ্ছে একেবারে দুম দুম ধুম তানা না না...

" কাহারবা নয় দাদরা বাজান স্যার!"

" কোন হতচ্ছাড়া রে?!"

বাঘের গর্জন এর মত শোনালো কথা টা। ওয়াচ টাওয়ার এর আলোর মত চোখটা পুরো ক্লাস রুমে ঘুরল বেশ কয়েকবার। কতগুলো হাত পা সেঁধিয়ে যাওয়া প্রাণী জুবুথুবু হয়ে বসে আছে পুরো ঘর জুড়ে। কারও দিকে সেই শ্যেন দৃষ্টি এক সেকেন্ডের বেশি স্থায়ী হলে তার প্রাণ গলায় এসে ঠেকেছে যেন। কিন্তু পরমুহূর্তেই সেই দৃষ্টি পাত সরলে ঘাম দিয়ে জ্বর ছাড়ার মত যে যার নিজের বসার জায়গাটা ভালো করে দেখছে যেন। কি সাধের লাগছে বেঞ্চ টা ! কি আদরের এই বেঞ্চ টা। এখান থেকে উঠে এক অনাকাঙ্ক্ষিত ঘরে কতগুলো বেতের সামনে যাওয়ার দুরাকাক্ষা কারোর নেই ( কিছু মহাপুরুষ বাদে)। 

পিঠ বাঁকিয়ে থাকা ছেলেটা একটু যেন মুখ তুলতে চেষ্টা করে। 

" স্যার...", মিনমিনে গলাতে বলে।

স্যার এর চোখ চকিতে আবার হতভাগ্যের দিকে পড়ে।

" মুখে মুখে তর্ক করো, শুয়ার !"

দাদরা ও বাকি থাকে না আর।

পনেরো মিনিট... ওই দুমুর দামুর ধুম ধাম চলছে তো চলছেই। পরিসংখ্যান বলছে যে এই তবলা সাধনা আরো মিনিট কুড়ি র আগে থামার কথা নয়। 

ছেলের কান যখন করমচা র কাছে মত লাল, তখন যেন একটা অস্ফুট স্বর শোনা গেল। খুব মিনমিনে গলাতে কেউ যেন বলছে -

" স্যার... ইয়ে পেন টা ওর না আসলে স্যার, রুমের বাইরে পড়ে -"

" তবে রে হতভাগা! তুই ও!"

মুহূর্তে তবলা গেল বদলে। আগের জনের কলার ছেড়ে দিয়ে এবার পাশের বেঞ্চ থেকে একজন যেন মুহূর্তের জন্য শূন্যে উঠে গেল। তারপর - তারপর আবার কি - সে ছেলের পা যখন ধরণী স্পর্শ করল ততক্ষনে তার পিঠে লোহার মত হাতের চলাচল শুরু হয়ে গেছে। যেন ফসলের মরশুমে মাঠের উপর লাঙ্গল দিয়ে মলন দেয়া হচ্ছে। 

" ওকালতি করিস তুই! উকিল হবি উকিল! তোর বন্ধু কে পঞ্চাশ ঘা মারব ভেবেছিলাম, কিন্তু মারতে পারলাম কুড়ি ঘা। বাকি ত্রিশ ঘা তুই খা !"

জগৎচন্দ্র স্মৃতি উচ্চ বিদ্যালয় আজ পর্যন্ত এই "ঘা" এর বিষয়ে কোনো কথার খেলাফ হয়নি কোনো কালেই। সেই বিয়াল্লিশ এর সাল থেকে এই ঐতিহ্য অমলিন আছে।

শুরু হলো নতুন উদ্যম এ তবলা ঠোকা ( দাবড়ানো )। পাঁচ, দশ, পনেরো... এই ছেলেটা আর বেশিক্ষণ চুপ থাকতে পারল না। যন্ত্রণার মধ্যে হঠাৎ বলে উঠল,

" স্যার..."

স্যার যেন আস্পর্ধা দেখে স্তম্ভিত হয়ে গেলেন। খুব তাড়াতাড়ি গণনা করে হাত টাকে এমন উচ্চতা তে ওঠালেন যাতে সব থেকে বেশি ভরবেগ নিয়ে সজোড়ে নেমে এসে সেটা কাঙ্খিত কাজটা খুব জোরে র সাথে করতে পারে, শক্তির অপচয় ছাড়াই। 

কিন্তু এবার ও বাধা পেলেন।

" স্যার, ওর না শরীর খারাপ...স্যার ওকে ছেড়ে দিন..."

পুরো ক্লাসে "হিহ্!" করে আতঙ্ক সূচক একটা শব্দ ঘুরে বেড়াতে লাগল। সবাই শুধু এটাই মনে করতে লাগল যে এই দুজন আজকে নিজের পায়ে বাড়ি যেতে পারলে সেটা ভগবানের অশেষ কৃপা হবে। যে যার পিঠে, ঘাড়ে হাত বুলিয়ে দেখতে লাগল।

মাষ্টারমশাই মনে মনে সংকল্প নিয়েছিলেন যে ত্রিশ ঘা মারবেন। সংকল্প টা ধীরে ধীরে দুই এর অঙ্কে পৌঁছাতে লাগল। কিন্তু এবার হাতের কাছের ছেলেটার পিঠে সমাপ্তির তেড়ে কেটে তাক বসিয়ে আবার প্রথম জনের কলার উঁচিয়ে ধরলেন।

বুক পকেট থেকে পেন টা মেঝেতে পড়ে গেল।

উনার চোখ তখন ওই দুজনের দিকে নিবদ্ধ। মনে হচ্ছে, টিচার্স রুম থেকে সাধের বেত টা আনতে যাবেন কিনা এমন সময়-

ক্লাসের সব থেকে বেঁটে যে ছোকরা সে গুটি গুটি পায়ে এগিয়ে এসে 

" স্যার!"

বলে একেবারে ষন্ড চিৎকারে বিতিকিচ্ছিরি ভাবে চেঁচিয়ে ওঠে। মাষ্টারমশাই এর কান ঝালাপালা হয়ে যাওয়ার মত অবস্থা। 

কিছুক্ষণ পর কানের তালা খুললে তাকিয়ে দেখেন সেই বেঁটে ছেলেটি হাতে করে একটা পেন উঁচিয়ে তার দিকে তাকিয়ে আছে।

বাহ্য জ্ঞান তখন তার নেই। আবার কিছু না শুনেই হাত টা উঁচুতে তুলতে যাবেন তখন

" স্যার!"

বলে ছেলেটা এবার যা চ্যাঁচানি দেয় তাতে পুরো বিল্ডিং এর কারো কর্ণগোচর হয়নি সেটা বিশ্বাস করা দুরূহ। মাষ্টারমশাই কোনো রকমে আঁতকে ওঠা কাটিয়ে সামনে তাকান। তাকিয়েই চিৎকার করে ওঠেন, খানিক টা যেন বিস্ময়ে আর আনন্দেই -

" আমার ফাউন্টেন পেন! আমার সাধের ফাউন্টেন পেন!"

দুহাত দিয়ে খপ করে পেন টা টেনে নেন তিনি।

" খুঁজে খুঁজে হয়রান হচ্ছিলাম। বাড়িতে খুঁজলাম পেলাম না... কতবার স্কুল এ খুঁজলাম পেলাম না... এটা কিকরে এলো তর কাছে?... তুই নিয়েছিলি?!"

" আজ্ঞে আমার আরো অনেক ভালো পেন - না মানে স্যার এটা কার্তিকের বুক পকেট থেকে পড়েছিল যখন আপনি ওর কলার ধরে টানাটানি করছিলেন।"

মুহূর্তের মধ্যে স্যার এর মুখের অঙ্গী ভঙ্গি একেবারে পাল্টে গেল। গলার আওয়াজ সপ্তম থেকে একেবারে খাদে নামিয়ে তিনি বললেন ,

" বাবা কার্তিক... তুমি জাননা বাবা এই পেন টা আমার কত আদরের জিনিস... পাঁচদিন ধরে খুঁজে পাচ্ছিলাম না...কেমন লাগে ভাবতো..."

ক্লাস এর আর কেউ বা কার্তিক এ বিষয়ে কি বলত সেটা জানা গেলো না কারণ ঠিক সেই মুহূর্তেই স্যার এর বা পাশে একজন ধপাস করে লো বেঞ্চ এ পড়ে গেল। নিঃশব্দ ঘরে এই আওয়াজ টা তৎক্ষণাৎ সবার দৃষ্টি আকর্ষণ করল। এতক্ষণ স্যার যার উপর নিজের সংকল্পীত ত্রিশ ঘা মারার কথা বলেছিলেন সে বেচারা আর দাড়িয়ে নেই।

"আমান!"

সারা ক্লাস হাঁই হাঁই করে উঠল।


	3. Chapter 3

" কান মচকে তো মচকা ফুলের মত লাল করে দিয়েছেন!" , হেডস্যার খানিক কৌতুক মিশ্রিত ভঙ্গিতে গলা খাঁকারি দিয়ে ওঠেন। আশে পাশে জনা দশেক ছেলে পিলে এখনও দাড়িয়ে আছে , কেউ অনবরত জলের ছিটা দিচ্ছে, কেউ বা ওর ব্যাগ গুছিয়ে পাশে বসে আছে আবার কেউ বা মিনমিন করে কি যেন আউড়াচ্ছে। মোদ্দা কথা সবাই কিছু না কিছু টে নিমগ্ন।

শুধু মাথায় হাত বোলানোর লোক থাকলেই ষোলো কলা পূর্ণ হয়।

" বেচারা একেবারেই ভাবেনি এরকম বিরাশি সিক্কা র থাপ্পড় একবারে খেয়ে যাবে! তবে বীরেন বাবু, মানতে হচ্ছে, আপনার হাতের জোর এর দম আছে!", পিটি স্যার সমরেন্দ্র মন্তব্য করেন।

আশে পাশের ছেলে গুলো কুতকুতে চোখ নিয়ে পিটি স্যার এর দিকে তাকায়। এই লোকটা... এই হতচ্ছাড়া লোকটা...এই লোকটার জন্য জীবনে এত বংশদন্ড র আমদানি হয়েছে যা সিকিমের বাঁশের আমদানিও এর থেকেও কম পড়বে। নিজেও মারবেন, অন্য কে দিয়েও মারাবেন। ' জাত শত্রু ' বলে কোনো কথার যদি উদ্ভব হয়ে থাকে তাহলে তা ইনার মত বিচিত্র প্রাণীদের জন্যই।

না মানে কি দরকার ছিল ? স্কুল এর বাগানের জন্য কোনো ছেলে কাজ করবেনা, এরম ভীষণ দাবি ক্লাস এর নিকৃষ্ট তম জীব গুলো ও করেনি। করেছে, এবং মেয়েরাও নিয়মিত বাগানের পরিচর্যা, নতুন বীজ পেলে আনা সব কিছু করবে বলেছে , আপত্তি কেউ করেছিল বলে তো মনে পড়েনা! 

স্কুল এর একটা অনুষ্ঠান শেষ হওয়ার এক সপ্তাহের মধ্যে , স্কুল কর্তৃপক্ষের উদ্যোগে, স্কুল এর ওই পিছনের দিকের বিশাল মাঠ টা আছে না? যেখানে স্কুল এর দিকে মুখ করে তাকিয়ে দুই হাত দুই পাশে মেলে দিলে, বাম হাত বরাবর এন এইচ থার্টি ফোর এর উপর দিয়ে দুরন্ত গতিতে মাঝে মাঝে দূরপাল্লার লরি গুলো হর্ন দিতে দিতে বিদ্যুৎ বেগে বেরিয়ে যায়, কত জায়গায় পিকনিক করতে যাওয়া বাস গুলো যেতে থাকে..কোনো বাসে ফিল্মি গান বাজে কিংবা কোনোটাতে থাকেনা, বোঝা যায় স্কুল এর থেকে পিকনিক।

আর ডান হাতে পড়বে সেই জায়গা, যার দৌলতে ক্লাসরুম গুলো , শান্ত শিষ্ট লেজ বিশিষ্ট ছাত্র ছাত্রী দের দাপাদাপি ছাড়াও কাঁপে, আর পড়ার মাঝখানে মন যখন বাতাসি র মত ক্লাসরুমের জানলা দিয়ে ওই শাল গাছটার উপর দিয়ে পালায়, হারায়, পালায়... তখন যেই আওয়াজ শুনলে হঠাৎ সম্বিৎ ফেরে, সেই রেললাইন এর পাশ দিয়ে ছোট ছোট বন্য ঘাস ফুল ফুটে থাকে সারে সারে। শীত গ্রীষ্ম বর্ষা নাই, ফুটে থাকে, ট্রেন গেলে হাওয়াতে মাথা দোলায়... ওই ওদের কাজ।

আর এই মাঠ টা? প্রতিবছর যেখানে চুন দিয়ে লাইন কেটে বার্ষিক ক্রীড়া প্রতিযোগিতা হয়( যদিও ' স্পোর্টস ' না বললে জে সি এম এর ছেলে মেয়ে দের মান থাকে না) , যেখানে বার্ষিক পুরস্কার বিতরনী অনুষ্ঠানে র সময় অনেকে হাসি মুখে মঞ্চে উঠে পুরস্কার নেয়, কয়েক বছরের রেকর্ড ভাঙ্গে, অনেকে তার গদি হারায়, নতুন নতুন অপ্রত্যাশিত মুখ মঞ্চের আলোয় আলোকিত হয়...

আবার এই মাঠেই ক্লাসের ফাঁকে ক্রিকেট, সন্ধেবেলা ফুটবল , নেট টাঙিয়ে টেনিস খেলতে এসে শাটেল কক হারানোর সাথে সাথে , মন হারানোর ও কত গল্পঃ আছে...তার ইয়ত্তা নাই।

এই...এই মাঠে।

এই স্মৃতির মাঠে...

বাগান তাও সুখ স্মৃতি হতে পারত...

তো দৈনিক বাগান পরিচর্যা যখন বেশ ভালোমতই শুরু হয়েছে, তখন হঠাৎ একদিন বাগান থেকে সামান্য দূরে লেবার পড়তে দেখা গেল। ছেলে মেয়েরা যায়, খেয়াল করে, বেশিক্ষণ দাড়াতে পারে না ভয়ে,কাজটুকু করে আড়চোখে যা পারে দেখে পালিয়ে আসে। গর্ত খোঁড়া র কাজ চলছে... কি এমন গর্ত যে স্টুডেন্ট বাদে লেবার লাগে?...

তখন অবশ্য গরমের ছুটি র প্রাক্কাল। আনন্দে মনের খুশিতে সবার মন একেবারে উড়ে উড়ে পালাচ্ছে যতই ছুটির দিনগুলো গুটি গুটি পায়ে এগিয়ে আসছে।

ওই রকমই এক দিনে ক্লাস টেন এর ভোলা বেশ লাফাতে লাফাতে ক্লাস থেকে বেরোতে গিয়ে খেল রাম ধাক্কা। চোখ খুলে দেখে পিটি স্যার সমরেন্দ্র ঘোষাল!

বহু কষ্ট ঢোক গিলে চোখ বন্ধ করে পিঠ পেতে দিয়েই দাড়িয়ে ছিল বেচারা। যা মার খওয়ার তাড়াতাড়ি ই হোক... শেষ হোক...

কিন্তু স্যার ত কিছু বললেন ই না উল্টে " বাবা, আস্তে চলা ফেরা করো" বলে মাথায় হাত বুলিয়ে মুচকি হেসে চলে গেলেন। 

ক্লাস এর একটা ছেলে যার কিনা ঘটনাটার অস্বাভাবিকতা তে থুতনি ঝুলে পড়েছিল সে এসে পরম স্নেহে ভোলার হাঁ করা মুখ বন্ধ করে দিয়ে নিজে ফ্যাল ফ্যাল করে তাকিয়ে রইল।

...একটা একটা দিন করে যখন গরমের ছুটি শেষ হয়ে গেল, বিষাদ পূর্ন হৃদয়ে টলতে টলতে স্কুল এর ক্যাম্পাসে পদার্পণ করে ছেলে মেয়েরা যখন যে যার নিজের ক্লাস এ যাচ্ছে, তখন একটা বেঁটে ক্লাস ফাইভ এর ছোকরা এসে চুপি চুপি কত জনকে এমনকিছু বলল যে মিনিট পনেরের মধ্যে পুরো ক্যাম্পাস ফাঁকা হয়ে গেল... সবাই তখন জড়ো হয়েছে স্কুল এর পিছনের বাগানের কাছ টাতে।

ওখানে গিয়ে যা দৃশ্য দেখল... 

সেখানে শ্রদ্ধেয় পিটি স্যার আর হেডস্যার দাড়িয়ে আছেন... গর্ত টার পাশে সার সার দিয়ে কি যেন রোদে শুকচ্ছে... 

" স্যার দেখুন! ", এস ঘোষাল মাঠে জড়ো হওয়া পাঁঠা গুলোর দিকে তাকিয়ে বলেন, " বড় মাহেন্দ্র ক্ষণ! বড়ো মাহেন্দ্র ক্ষণ!", আনন্দে কাব্যিক ভাষা ব্যবহারের লোভ সামলাতে পারলেন না, " এরা যখন নিজেরাই এসে উপস্থিত হয়েছে, তো পরীক্ষা হয়ে যাক?"

বলে গর্ত থেকে সদ্য বার করা একটা অস্বাভাবিক দেখতে বেতের লাঠি বার কয়েক নাড়ালেন।

মুহুর্তের মধ্যে সেই জনসমাগম শুকিয়ে মাঠ ময় শূন্য হয়ে গেল।

পরে জানা গেল আসল ব্যাপার। ওই যে গর্ত। ওটা ছাত্র ছাত্রী দের আবেদনে হেডস্যার নিজে খুঁড়িয়ে ছিলেন। বাগানের সার তৈরি করার জন্য। ওই গর্তে সব পচিয়ে একেবারে প্রাপ্ত জৈব সার। এই ছিল পরিকল্পনা।

কিন্তু টিচার্স মিটিং এ এস ঘোষাল এক অভিনব প্রস্তাব উত্থাপন করেন। যাতে একই গর্তে বাগান এর সার ও হয় আবার...

সেই দিন টিফিনের সময় ক্লাস টেন এর রুমির ভয়ে কেঁদে দেয়ার মত অবস্থা । ও টিফিনের আগে বাগানের গোলাপ গাছে জল দিতে গিয়েছিল। তখন দেখে এসেছে পিটি স্যার ওই লাঠি গুলোকে পাশের কংক্রিটের দেয়ালে মারছেন। কেমন লোহার মত ' ঠং ...!' করে শব্দ হচ্ছে!

পুরো গরমের ছুটিতে ওই বেতের লাঠি গুলো গোবরে পচে পচে সাক্ষাৎ যম হয়ে দাঁড়িয়েছে! কথাটা স্কুলময় রাষ্ট্র হতে বেশিক্ষণ লাগল না।

সেই... এস ঘোষাল... সাক্ষাৎ যম এর হাতবাক্স প্রম মন্তব্যে... ছেলে গুলোর মাথা ঘুরে উঠল। 

" আমান... এস জি স্যার ওই ডোরাকাটা লাঠি টা আনবেন বলছেন...", কে যেন ওর কানে ফিসফিসিয়ে উঠল।

এতক্ষণে র জল ছিটানো, বাতাস করা যা করতে পারেনি , সেটা এই কথাটা একদম আমান কে ছিটকে উঠিয়ে দিল... চোখ খুলেই সামনে ফাউন্টেন পেন ওয়ালা স্যার আর এস ঘোষাল কে একসাথে দেখে ওর আবার প্রাণান্তকর অবস্থা!

" বাপ তুমি উঠেছ এই ঢের কথা! যাও যাও এবার সুস্থ ভাবে বাড়ি যাও দিকি আর শোনো..."

পরের কথা গুলো আমানের আদৌ কানে গেল কিনা বোঝা গেল না। সে ' বাড়ি যাও ' টুকু শুনতে পেয়ে একটু মুখ তুলেছিল আর বাকি সময়টা সম্মোহিতের মত ঘাড় নাড়িয়ে গেল...

পাঁচ মিনিট পর তিন জন স্যার ই চলে গেলেন। এস জি বেরোতেই ক্লাসের ছেলেদের মুখে ফিসফিস করে যে গালাগালি গুলো ঘুরছিল সেগুলো উচ্চৈস্বরে পুরো ক্লাসে পাক খেয়ে গেল।

******

" আর কতক্ষণ হ্যাঁ!"

" ওরে দাড়া না একটু। বসেই তো আছিস..."

" একবার বলছিস ' দাড়া', একবার বলছিস ' বস '..."

" শোন! তোর প্রাকটিক্যাল এর খাতা আমি দিতে যেতে পারবো না তর বাড়ি। কালকে এমনই তুই ছুটি নিবি না কি যেন বলেছিলি আগেই.. তার উপর এই লাল কান নিয়ে বাড়ি যাও.. তোমার আরো হবে..."

কথাটা বলে কার্তিক নিজের বাচলামি কে নিজেই যেন গাল দিয়ে উঠল। হাত টা মুখের উপর এমনিই চলে এল।

" আমি জানি আমি বাড়ি গিয়ে মার খাবো। বাবা তো মারবেই, রুদ্র জেঠু থাকলে আরো মার খাবো। কেন মার খেলাম বললে আমাকে তক্তা করে দেবে। এর পর যার সাথে দেখা হবে, সেই মার লাগাবে। তুই ও লাগিয়ে দে!"

কার্তিক চুপ।

" ভালো লাগে না আমার! কি বলেছিলাম? তোর হয়ে কথা বলতে গিয়ে প্রতিবার, প্রতিবার আমি , সেই শালা আমিই ফাঁসি। কেন রে এত অপয়া কেন তুই? সেইবার বাগানে গরু ঢুকেছিল , আমি স্যার কে বললাম, কারন তুই তখন ইনচার্জ এ ছিলী আর বাগানের বেড়া টা ভেঙে গিয়েছিল ওই দিকে। কি হলো? না স্যার আমাকেও তর সাথে দু ঘা বসিয়ে দিল! সেইবার কেমিস্ট্রি ল্যাব এ টেস্টটিউব ফাটালি তুই, ল্যাসাইন এর বাপ ভাই এক করে আগুন ধরালি তুই, অ্যাপ্রন পুড়ল আমার, আমার পেটেন্ট বিরাশি সিককা র থাপ্পড় তাও খেলাম আমি। আরেকদিন -"

" পায়ে পড়ছি ভাই আমার! তোর থেকে আমি শত হস্ত দূরে থাকব", বলে কার্তিক পকেট থেকে চাবি বের করে সাইকেল রাখার জায়গার দিকে চলে গেল।

তিরিশ সেকেন্ডের মধ্যেই তার গতি একশো আশি ডিগ্রি পরিবর্তন হয়ে গেল। হনহন করে আমলকী তলায় এসে , " বোতল ভুল এ গিয়েছিলাম" বলে বোতল নিয়ে আর গেলো না। ওভাবেই বসে থাকল....

...........

" সরি..."

"........"

আমান অন্য দিকে মুখ ঘুরিয়ে বলল, " মার তুই ও খেয়েছিলি , আমিও খেয়েছিলাম। কিন্তু আমার ওভাবে বলাটা... সরি রে... আসলে একটু বেশি ই লেগেছিল"

" সে কি আমি জানিনা। অজ্ঞান হয়ে পড়ে গিয়েছিলি তুই, তুই চোখ খুলছিলি না! ভাবতে পারিস তোকে দেখে আমার কি অবস্থা হচ্ছিল!", কার্তিক ভাবল। " তোর বরাবরই একটু বেশি ই ব্যথা লাগে",...এটা মুখে বলল...

কার্তিকের মনে হলো ঠাস ঠাস করে নিজের গালে দুটো চর বসিয়ে দেয়। 

কিন্তু আমান এবার রাগল না। " তুই সত্যি!" বলে মজার চলে ' টুস' করে ওর গালে আলতো করে চর মারলো। আর হালকা হেসে অন্য দিকে তাকালো।

" ঠিক আছে। ঠিক আছে। বসছি। তবে সরি হ্যাঁ?....", বলে ওর হাতের উপর হাত রাখল।

কার্তিক তিড়িং করে লাফিয়ে উঠল।

" কি হলো...!"

" বাড়ি যাবো.. বাড়ি.."

"এই যে একটু আগে ' প্রাকটিক্যাল নিয়ে যাবি ' , ' আমি দিয়ে আস তে পারব না " বলে জ্ঞান দিচ্ছি লি! এখন নিজেই বাড়ি যাওয়ার কথা বলছিস! আর কথায় কথায় খালি দাড়াস কেন?"

কার্তিক ধপ করে বসে পড়ল। 

" বাড়ি গিয়ে ত আমার ভালো মতোই... ' হবে '", আমান নিজেই একটু হাসে, " এখন একটু এই আমলকী তলায় বসে বসে একটু নিশ্বাস নিতে দে"

" নিশ্বাস নে না.. কে বারণ করেছে..."

" হুমম...?"

" বলছিলাম কি যে... বাড়ি গিয়ে ত ভালই ' খাবি '... তো সেটা বলছি না... খাওয়া খাওয়াই যখন চলবে... তো.. কি বলিস.. ফুচকা খাবি?"

আমান টুক করে তাকালো, " তুই খাওয়াবি!"

" হমমম... হুঁ"

আমান অন্য দিকে তাকায়। কার্তিক বুঝতে পারে... আমান একটু হাসলো। যাক...

খানিকক্ষণ পর কার্তিক আবার বলে ওঠে,

" ওই লাঠি গুলোকে দেখলে কি মনে হয় বলত...", কার্তিক ব্যাকা চোখে বলে।

" বাব্বা! সাক্ষাৎ যম এর ডান্ডা -"

" যদি তোকে পিটাতে পারতাম....!"

আমান থেমে যায় হঠাৎ।

কার্তিক উঠে ততক্ষণে স্কুল গেট এর দিকে হন্টন লাগিয়েছে। 

" তার আগে তুই মরবি রে হতভাগা - 

দাড়া...

কিঃ ! 

_**কার্তিক.....! "** _

কার্তিক তখন সাইকেল নিয়ে পগার পার!

আমান সেদিন ওকে ধরতে পেরেছিল কিনা কে জানে... ধরতে পারলে কি করতো কে জানে...

এই... দাড়াও... প্রাকটিক্যাল এর কি হলো !


End file.
